Medic (Team Fortress 2)
A Teutonic man of medicine with a rather tenuous adherence to medical ethics, the Medic is nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. As the Medic doesn't possess the best arsenal for straight-up gunplay. He can typically be found near the front-lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of trouble. While his Medigun is focused on an ally, wounded teammates will quickly regain health, while unharmed teammates' health will be temporarily topped up. While healing, the Medic's ÜberCharge bar will fill up until the weapon begins to crackle, at which point he can activate a deadly charge that either makes himself and an ally temporarily invulnerable (when using the default Medigun) or gives his patient guaranteed critical hits for eight seconds (when using the Kritzkrieg). The Medic is the only class capable of regenerating health over time; the longer a Medic stays out of combat, the faster his health will recover. A damaged Medic will regenerate health at a rate of 3 HP per second, which scales up over the following ten seconds to a maximum of 6 HP per second, (though carrying the Blutsauger reduces the regeneration rate from 3-6 to 1-4.) Weaponry The Medic uses a special Medi-Gun to heal his opponents and build up Übercharge. This is his secondary weapon. His primary weapon is an air-powered syringe gun, and his melee weapon is a bonesaw. In The Official Comics For the most part, The Medic only recently began playing a major role in the comics. In the comic "Ring of Fired" The Medic is considered the best off while the rest of the mercenaries were fired, presumed to be working as a highly paid Doctor. However, in the comic "A Cold Day in Hell" it is revealed he is working for the Team Fortress Classic Team, who has been hired by Grey Mann to find The Administrator and kill the TF2 team. The Medic claims he has no qualms about this, and plans on using the fight as an opportunity to evaluate his newest experiments (team members) compared to his earlier ones. After the Classic Team killed Sniper, Medic used that opportunity to experiment on the corpse. He successfully revived Sniper and told him about his experiments being very expensive. Then the Classic Heavy caught him and scolded him for reviving an enemy, he killed Medic's pet bird Archimedes. Fortunately, Medic used the same reviving method to his bird. Furious, The Classic Heavy destroyed Medic's medi-gun and told him stay while he takes care of Medic's old team. Trivia *Medic is the second fastest class in Team Fortress 2, with a base speed of 107%. The fastest is the Scout with 133%. *In "Meet the Medic", the Medic says "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license." after telling an story to Heavy, which gets him worried. *In one of Demoman's Domination responses, he mentioned that Medic has a wife and he has been "shagging" her behind his back. * It's been implied that The Medic shares a close friendship with The Heavy, as both the Heavy and Medic don't have a domination quote when they kill each other. **The two also have debatable the best combo, as the Medic heals the Heavy, while the Heavy shields the Medic. Videos Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Delusional Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Archers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Webcomic villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Male Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Deceased Category:Old Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Creator Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Spouses